This invention relates to a disposable camera having a new and improved film advance mechanism and film strip indicator.
Expensive varieties of cameras are relatively bulky and somewhat heavy, and in many instances, the quality of pictures is not required or justified by the scene content. Also, in some situations, it might be preferable to use a small size, inexpensive camera. Thus for example, an inexpensive camera could be employed usefully for relatively slow speed photography (e.g. 1/125 sec.); in sunny conditions; in wet, dusty, or grimy weather; when photographic enlargement is not important; or, where an expensive camera could be damaged, etc.
Consequently, inexpensive, disposable cameras have been developed that are of small size, e.g. 4".times.2".times.1", and weigh only a few ounces. One type of disposable camera is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,342,527 which provides a sprocket film feed and a ratchet driven film indicator. However, this device is complicated and expensive, both in terms of component parts and assembly cost. There is required a disposable camera having a more simplified film feed and indicator which employs inexpensive and reliable components that are easy to assemble and reliable in use; additionally, the camera should be reusable for a few times before it is discarded.
Furthermore, it would be preferable if the mechanism which controls the film advance is separated from the film indicator mechanism itself; this would remove a load from the film advance mechanism and facilitate winding up of the film.